Que paso esa noche
by momo241020
Summary: Están en una fiesta en casa de Soul, Black Star llevó cerveza a escondidas de Soul, el pasa por Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona, al final casi todos terminan borrachos, Soul lleva a Maka a su casa, Maka borracha obliga a Soul a tomarse toda la lata, Soul termina borracho y se pone un tanto pervertido ¿Que pasara ahora?¿Que hará Soul?


Pues Hola! Me pueden decir Momo, estoy un tanto nerviosa ya que este es es mi primer fanfic y surgió en base a un sueño que tuve hace tiempo, 3 de mis amigas son las que saben por completo este sueño y la primera (les pedi que dijeran algún nombre distinto al suyo) llamada: Yoku~shim dijo que se le hizo interesante, mi segunda amiga con el nombre: Ash gracias a ella estoy aquí escribiendo este fanfic, dijo que tenía cara para fanfic (así que me despertó la curiosidad de escribirlo) y mi tercera amiga se empezó a morir de la risa(jejeje larga historia…)

Bien espero les guste y les pido que al terminarlo me manden un mensaje donde pongan comentarios, pero pliss no ofensas ni nada relacionado.

Soul Eater no me pertenece.

"**Que paso esa noche"**

Soul: Hey! No rompan eso! Que no se metan a mi cuarto! Tu porque ves eso? Es mío!. No fue muy buena idea proponer hacerlo en mi casa (mientras piensa que hacer)

**Un rato antes….**  
Black Star: wajajajaja el gran Black Star que supera a los dioses a traído cerveza para sus amigos!

Kid: ehh Black Star… Soul está enterado de que trajiste cerveza? (sospechando)

Black Star: eh….Claro que sí! De hecho el me dijo que trajera!(Mintiendo)

Patty: Da igual! Dame 2!

Liz: Patty? No se pide… has esto: TUU BUENO PARA NADA DAME 7!

Kid: 7….. 7….. el 7 no es para nada simétrico! Así que así no se pide si vas a pedir pide 8!(Pensando: ahhh el 8 es tan bonito y simétrico!)  
hey, y donde están Chrona, Maka, Tsubaki y Soul?

Black Star: jejeje yo iba a pasar por tsubaki pero no estaba lista aun, así que me desespere y me fui sin ella…

Liz: Maka me dijo que soul pasaría por ella y Chrona.

Patty: y ahora irán por tsubaki!

Black Star: Bien mientras llegan que empiece la fiesta! Kid tus 8 simétricas cervezas, Liz tus 7 cervezas y Patty igual tus 2 latas!

Liz: ehhhh yo no quiero solamente le enseñe a patty a pedir de distinta forma… n_n(voltea a ver a Patty y se sorprende)

Patty: (ya estaba en su segunda lata)

Liz: (con cara de sorprendida voltea a ver a Black Star y a Kid quienes ya se encuentran tomando hasta reventar) ahh bueno…. (Llega Patty por detrás y la obliga a tomar cerveza)

Patty: Jejejejeje toma todo Liz! (la obliga a tomarse hasta fondo 4 latas de cerveza)

Una media hora después… llegan Tsubaki, Chrona, Maka y Soul.

Soul: ahhhh ese baka de Black Star olvido recogerte…

Tsubaki: jejeje perdón fue mi culpa, tarde en arreglarme y se desespero.

Chrona: no... no te regañes tu misma….

Maka: así es! Estas en lo correcto Chrona!

Chrona: lo estoy?...

Maka: No te eches la culpa, Black Star fue muy grosero dejándote aun cuando dijo que el pasaría por ti! Verdad soul?

Soul: Hubiéramos llegado hace 15 minutos… (Maka le da un Maka-chop) auch! Maka!

Maka: bien merecido. OK entremos!

Soul: está bien, nada mas espero que no destrocen nada y que NO hayan entrado a mi cuarto… (Saca sus llaves y abre para encontrarse a todos sus amigos allí dentro borrachos)

Tsubaki: ay no…..

Chrona: fue el verdad?

Maka: (voltea a ver a Soul) Black Star…..

Soul: BLACK STAR!(va hacia el todo enojado) BAKA CUANDO RAYOS TE DIJE QUE PODIAS TRAER CERVEZA A MI CASA!

Black star: [si escribo así es porque trato que parezca que están borrachos] tranklo soul! Tod esta bajo control(se escucha en la cocina que se han caído platos)

Soul: QUE FUE ESE RUIDO?!(va directo a la cocina donde se encuentra a Kid con una lata en mano) KID…?

Kid: mande amig?

Soul: (tratando de no estallar del enojo) Kid…. Quien empezó todo esto…...?

Kid: qien fue..?(Esforzándose por pensar) liz fe obligada por Patty!

Soul: si? (aun aguantando las ganas de matarlos) y que mas?

Kid: Black Star! Nos dio poquitas, poquitas! (todo borracho) llevo 13 latas…. Soy un perdedo….. No es simetico….(se tira al piso y se pone a llorar y en ese instante se desmaya)

Soul: BLACK STAR! VOY A MATAR A ESE BAKA! (Kid, Liz y Patty terminaran con un muy buen dolor de cabeza… piensa)

(Vuelve para la sala donde se encuentra a Patty hablando con Maka y a Black Star con Tsubaki)

Patty: vmos maka-chan! Solo 1 no te ara daño!

Maka: Patty! Ya te dije que no voy a tomar!(patty la calla y la obliga a tomarse una botella gigante que Black Star había reservado para el)

Soul: MAKA! (Debo evitar que termine borracha!) Le prometí a su papá devolvérsela en perfecto estado!

**Haciendo memoria hace una hora atrás:**

Spirit: Soul?

Soul: si?

Spirirt: (se le acerca en actitud seria poco a poco a su lado y lo agarra de los hombros) DEVUELMEME A MI MAKA-CHAN!

Shinigami-sama: Spirit… pero si ya le diste permiso de ir a la fiesta….

Spirit: lose….. DEVUELVEME A MI MAKA-CHAN EN PERFECTO ESTADO! BAKA! T-T

Shinigami-sama: spirit! Déjalo en paz!

Spirit: (llorando) si…..si… pero! SI MI MAKA-CHAN LLEGA MAL! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR SOUL BAKA! (con ojos asesinos)

Shinigami-sama: ya dejalo!

Spirit: si… SOUL PROMETELO!

Shinigami-sama: quieres un !?

Spirit: NO! SOUL! PROMETELO!

Shinigami-sama: ….

Soul: si.. si.. lo prometo…

Spirit: enserio!?

Soul: si….

Spirit: buaaaa aunque no quiero dejar salir a mi Maka-chan!

Shinigami-sama: te lo buscaste!(le da un muy fuerte shinigami-chop)

Spirit: AHH(tirado en el piso con una fuente de sangre saliendo de el)

Shinigami-sama: Bien Soul! Cuídalas, suerte y que disfruten de la fiesta! Aquí estaré deteniendo al papá de Maka-chan!

Spirit: Ma.. Maka-chan!

Shinigami-sama: (Le da otro Shinigami-chop) quédate callado si no quiere otro..

Spirit: ….

**Saliendo de su mente.**

(Soul escucha a Black Star, Liz y a Tsubaki hablar)

Tsubaki: Black Star,Liz…. No.. no gracias….(aborrezco la cerveza….pensó)

Liz: vamus! Black Star dile ago…

Black Star: (serio se le va acercando) Tsubaki…(silencio unos segundos y la voltea a ver, con lagrimas en los ojos)no vas a tomar…?

Tsubaki: (pensando: por cómo me habla parece que no tomo… pero se le nota en la cara y las lagrimas… ) Black Star… No.

Black Star: buenio… será por las malas….. Liz! (le dice algo al oído y Liz desaparece un minuto)

Soul: AHHH ahora tengo que salvar a Maka y a Tsubaki! Pero…? Y Chrona? (voltea a ver dónde está y la mira en la cocina junto a Kid que sigue en el piso) jejeje…. Bueno…. Kid está en buenas manos! Bueno… creo…. O Chrona está en buenas manos…. ¿? (confundido)(voltea a donde estaba Maka pero ya no la mira) Ehh Maka? A donde se fue?! (Voltea a ver a Tsubaki y ve que está rodeada por: Black Star, Liz, Patty y Maka) Que?!

Maka: Tsubaki! Un abrazu!(se le acerca a Tsubaki y la abrasa)

Tsubaki: (rayos….. ya esta borracha… Soul! Ayuda!) je..jeje…je

Maka: (Rápido Maka se mueve y hace que Tsubaki tome por completo 3 latas de cerveza) Salud! (no la suelta hasta que toma la ultima gota)

Soul: Hey! No rompan eso! Que no se metan a mi cuarto! Tu porque ves eso? Es mío!. No fue muy buena idea proponer hacerlo en mi casa(mientras piensa que hacer)

**Buen rato después**

Soul: Maka es más pesada de lo que aparenta…(sube escaleras mientras la carga y la lleva directo a su cuarto, la deja en su cama y se sienta en el piso al lado de ella)

Maka: (despierta poco a poco) quuee pso? Como subiste….?eresss espia?no te djo nad mi papá…? Y mi cerveza?(se levanta y se pone al lado de Soul pero por andar borracha se cae en las rodillas de Soul)

Soul: (con la botella en mano le pregunta) estas bien?

Maka: ehhh creou si….(aun borracha) porque la pregunta…?

Soul: nada mas (volteando a la ventana tratando que no lo mire)

Maka: como entrste…? Mi papa no te mato..?

Soul: simple, claro que no me mato… si no como estaría aquí! Le dije que te dormiste y que le haría el favor de subirte, aunque tu papá no está muy de acuerdo… (shinigami-sama lo está deteniendo pensó en su mente)

Maka: y la botellua…? Como la metiste…?

Soul: la escondí en mi traje…(silencio incomodo)

Maka: porque la traes…..?

Soul: nose… pensé que querrías más…

Maka: bueno…. Salud! (Sonriente y animada pero bien borracha)

Soul: (agacha la cabeza y ríe un tanto serio, pensando que Maka iba a tomar le pone la botella en la boca y Maka pone todas sus fuerzas para que soul no se despegue de la botella hasta acabársela, Soul tiene cara de estar sorprendido por la acción y fuerza de Maka en ese momento).

Maka: Jejeje Salud Soul Salud! (al acabarse la botella ) como te sientes?

Soul: mareado y confundido…

Maka: SALUD!

(Maka y Soul empiezan a reír, soul empieza en volumen bajo para ir subiendo poco a poco el volumen, al instante ambos dicen al mismo tiempo)

Maka y Soul: hace mucho calor…(mientras se voltean a ver)

Maka: espera aquí no tardo (va a un cajón que tiene cerca y saca ropa, camina hacia el baño y se quita el vestido negro que llevaba puesto luego se pone un short muy corto más de lo que ella usaba y una blusa de tirantes blanca, sale y se dirige a su cuarto.)

Soul: (se afloja la corbata y se suelta unos botones de la camisa y el saco abierto, Maka se sienta a su lado y para ese momento ya estaba más consiente aunque con un ligero dolor de cabeza)

Maka: (Soul tiene la cabeza agachada) Soul? Estas? Toc toc! Llamando al planeta Soul! (levanta la mirada y la voltea a ver, ya se notaba borracho)

Soul: tu?

Maka: yo?

Soul: tu!

Maka: ¿? (Soul la abraza y por no tener donde apoyarse se caen ) jajaja

Soul: eyy! No te burrlesss de mi! Cruel! (bien borracho pero atontado)

Maka: Jajajajajaja (sin poder aguantarse la risa, se logra mover y se sienta a su lado)

(Soul se queda un momento tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, se mueve tomando una decisión y pone su cabeza en las rodillas de Maka, en ese instante Soul se duerme en sus piernas y le pega el sueño poco a poco a Maka. Antes de caer dormida, Maka toma su almohada y se la pone a Soul, se le queda viendo unos minutos y sonríe, para luego moverse al cuarto de su papá y tomar una almohada, volvió a su cuarto y se acostó a un metro de el)

Pasa el rato y Maka despierta por un ruido, al abrir los ojos ve a Soul mirándola con ojos de Búho y por el susto medio grita y ríe, Maka se recarga en la pared mientras sigue riéndose

Soul: (aun borracho) qué harías si….?

Maka: si? Qué?

Soul se recarga en su hombro

Maka: ya? Es todo? Bueno…?

Soul la empieza a abrazar y la aprieta poco a poco

Maka: ejem, Soul…. Me aprietas de mas…! (Soul se le recargo de mas y estaba ocasionando que se cayeran, se caen pero Soul no la suelta, cuando entran Shinigami-sama y Spirit)

Shinigami-sama y spirit: ¿…?

Maka: sálvenme! No es lo que creen!

Shinigami-sama: siempre supe que este día llegaría!

Maka: QUEEE?

Soul: MAKA-CHAN!

Spirit: M…Ma… Maka-chan!

Shinigami-sama: perdonen la interrupción!

Maka: qué?! No! Sálvenme!

Shinigami-sama cierra la puerta y se escucha que spirit grita:  
MAKA-CHAN!

Maka se logra zafar de Soul, y el va a poner seguro con llave a la puerta de alguna forma que ni Maka podía abrir.

Maka: eyy! No! Qué?!

Soul se acerca poco a poco y dice: Maka-chan!.

Maka asustada le empieza a pegar en el estómago sin buscar dañarlo, pero no servía de nada, Maka se cae al piso y como si Soul no estuviera borracho le dice:

Soul: Maka! Deja te ayudo!(con su voz seria y coqueta a la vez)

Maka: auchh gracias!

Al levantarla la jalo de más y quedaron a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia. Maka se puso ROJA como nunca en la vida y Soul como la amaba al verla así de roja no quiso perder la oportunidad y la trato de besar, Maka al ver que Soul la quería besar le pego abajo, aun cuando a Maka también le gustaba el, le dio miedo y le pego abajo.

Soul: (con cara de dolor) auchh! (agacha la cabeza y se va cayendo para atrás, Soul no soltó a Maka así que ambos de caen)

Shinigami-sama abre la puerta.

Maka: SHINIGAMI-SAMA!

Shinigami-sama: jejejeje …

Soul: mire mire Shinigami-saama, Maka-chan es bien entretenida! Que agradable es verdad?

Maka: Tuuuuuuu!

Shinigami-sama: si!

Maka: QUEE?! (shinigami-sama cierra la puerta)

Soul se empieza a reir.

Maka: uff se fue… y…? Porque Sigo En Esta Posición?! (Rápido Maka se mueve y Soul sigue riendo hasta que dice:)

Soul: Jajajaja, miren! Mi Maka-chan es encantadora, linda y también una pervertida!

Maka: NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!

Maka: Y DESDE CUANDO SOY TUYA?!(Soul se le acorruca y Maka tiene miedo de cuál será la siguiente acción) ehhhh incomodo….

Soul: te molesta? (con voz normal)

Maka: ehhhhhh si, algo, que digo algo, mucho!

Soul: ok!

Maka:¿? Déjame en paz (algo molesta)

Soul: no!

Maka: si!

(soul se acerca poco a poco lentamente)

Maka: ehhh acosador!

(sigue acercándose)

Maka: ACOSADOR!

(Soul termina poniendo su frente en la de Maka)

Maka: (Pensando: el es un acosador de primera cuando esta borracho…  
y recuerda que Soul nunca a estado Borracho)

Soul: tu!

Maka: yo?

Soul: si tú!

Maka: yo qué?!

(Soul empieza a recobrar la razón)

Soul: M..Maka?! que hice?! Mejor dicho que te hice?!

Maka: Soul? Soul!

Maka se lanza para abrazarlo y por el impulso se caen.

Maka: que hiciste? De todo! Luego te digo que decías y hacías.

Soul: ehh bueno…(apenado por pensar en lo que habrá hecho)

Fin


End file.
